


Пара слов о Зелёном номере в мотеле «Америка»

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Мотель «Америка» [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, American Gods - Freeform, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Markers, Portrait, Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, road story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Совместный путь.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Мотель «Америка» [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Пара слов о Зелёном номере в мотеле «Америка»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В Зелёном номере постояльцам предоставлен набор для личной гигиены с запахом „Яблоко“ в кол-ве 1 шт.  
> 2\. В Зелёном номере с лета не работает кондиционер, но об этом постояльцам не рассказывают. Тем более, что на дворе зима.  
> 3\. Часть постояльцев называют его „Красный номер“.  
> 4\. В Зелёном номере только одна двуспальная кровать.


End file.
